1. Field of Invention
Novel 5-aminomethyl- and 5-hydroxymethyl-1-azabicyclo[3.2.1]octanes and 5-aminomethyl- and 5-hydroxymethyl-1-azabicyclo[3.3.1]nonanes are coupled with aryl carboxylic acids to obtain the corresponding amides and esters. These novel amides and esters, their optical isomers, and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts are useful in increasing gastric motility, in preventing emesis including emesis caused by cytotoxic agents and radiation treatment associated with cancer therapy, in treating anxiety, and in controlling or modulating disorders attributed to serotonin imbalance such as cognitive dysfunction, migraine, or psychosis.